Often, when a person (e.g., maintenance person, construction worker, landscaper, cleaning person, homemaker, etc.) is disposing of waste, the person will place the waste into a waste receptacle (e.g., garbage or trash can). Depending on the type of waste, and the size of the receptacle, the weight of the receptacle with the waste therein can become relatively heavy, thereby making the receptacle difficult or impossible to pick up or carry. To facilitate enabling a person to move a heavy receptacle, some waste receptacles are equipped with wheels to allow the person to pull or push the heavy receptacle across a surface. While having wheels on a receptacle can be useful in certain instances, there are some drawbacks with using wheels on receptacles. For example, wheels can be ineffective on certain surfaces, such as gravel, lawns (particularly lawns with wet or muddy ground), muddy areas, sand, etc., as the wheels can sink in and become stuck or wedged in such surfaces or can at least make it difficult to move the receptacle across such surfaces, particularly when the receptacle is loaded with waste. Also, wheels on the receptacle can break off or the wheel axle can be bent thereby making the wheels completely or at least partially ineffective. As a result, using wheels on waste receptacles can be undesirable in many instances.
Other types of receptacles can have no wheels. Such type of receptacle typically has defined edges on its bottom, which can make it difficult to drag across many types of surfaces, such as gravel, lawns (particularly lawns with wet or muddy ground), muddy areas, sand, etc., particularly when the receptacle is heavy due to the amount of waste contained therein, as the defined edge of the bottom of the receptacle can become wedged in the soft or malleable surface. Also, dragging the receptacle across certain types of surfaces, such as gravel, concrete, or other rougher surfaces, can cause the defined edge of the receptacle bottom to become marred, wear away, and/or develop a hole in the receptacle.
Today, there is no way to effectively use a receptacle over a wide variety of surfaces, particularly soft or malleable surfaces. Also, currently there is no effective way to maintain the integrity of the receptacle when using a receptacle over a wide variety of surfaces.